


Snake Eyes

by Angry_Cactus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of attempted self-harm, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Cactus/pseuds/Angry_Cactus
Summary: - Ты помнишь, как они выглядели до моего падения?История, в которой Кроули раскрывает секрет - его глаза беспокоят его намного сильнее, чем он обычно показывает, и в которой он осознает: Азирафаэль – истинный ангел.





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snake Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201552) by [CrowleyProtectionForce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyProtectionForce/pseuds/CrowleyProtectionForce). 
  * A translation of [Snake Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201552) by [CrowleyProtectionForce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyProtectionForce/pseuds/CrowleyProtectionForce). 



— Ты помнишь, как они выглядели до моего падения? 

Азирафаэль только промычал что-то в ответ, занятый изучением новой книги. Рядом с ним стояла кружка с нетронутым какао. Азирафаэль был потерян для этого мира из-за слов о давно умершем ученом. 

Как же несправедливо, думал он, что ангелам подобным Гавриилу даровано неограниченное количество времени в то время, как Ньютон и Сократ скованы короткой продолжительностью человеческой жизни. Вдруг он заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Кроули, который ждал ответа. 

— Прости, дорогой, я боюсь, что на мгновение потерял суть происходящего. Ты что-то хотел? 

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло, подняв слои пыль и разрозненные страницы книг, которые протанцевали на пол. 

— Я спросил, — начал Кроули, потирая висок, — помнишь ли ты, как выглядели мои глаза до того, как Бог сочла*, что я задаю слишком много вопросов? 

Последовавшая за этим тишина обрушилась под тяжестью шести тысячелетий. Классическая музыка Азирафаэля, которая тихо играла на заднем плане, теперь казалась чересчур громкой. 

— Забудь. Это был дурацкий вопрос. Сам не знаю зачем спросил, — резкие слова Кроули оборвались. Его голос сорвался. Глаза были закрыты, и ноги небрежно закинуты на подлокотник, но его дыхание дрожало. 

— Ох, мой дорогой, любимый Кроули, — Азирафаэль взволновано и неуклюже поднялся со стула и опустился на колени рядом с ним, взяв его за руку. — Прошу, скажи, что случилось? 

Впервые за несколько веков Азирафаэль увидел, как слеза скатывается по лицу Кроули. Не думая, ангел протянул руку, чтобы смахнуть ее. Так прошли несколько минут. Азирафаэль стоял на коленях перед шатким креслом, на котором лежал его друг в безмолвном приступе боли. 

— Когда я пал, — Кроули открыл глаза, черные щелки в омутах расплавленного золота, — Она сказала, что в качестве Наказания я буду заклеймен до конца своих дней. Таким образом, чтобы не позволить кому-либо и когда-либо поверить мне. Вот почему я — Змий и почему даже в человеческом теле у меня змеиные глаза. Я испробовал все что угодно, ангел. Контактные линзы, пластическая операция и прочие чудеса. Однажды даже попытался вырезать их. — Азирафаэль ахнул от ужаса, а Кроули печально улыбнулся. — Но Она всегда побеждает. 

Кроули заплакал сильнее, хоть и оставался неподвижен. Азирафаэль поддался вперед и обхватил обеими руками его лицо. При других обстоятельствах демон отпрянул бы от подобных прикосновений, но он нуждался в них. Он нуждался в ком-то. Ему нужен был Азирафаэль. В магазине сохранялась тишина. 

Золотые глаза встретились взглядом с голубыми и в них читалась молчаливая мольба: «Прошу», — прошептали они, — «скажи мне, что я не всегда был монстром». 

— Я не могу сказать, что знаю, как ты выглядел раньше, — начал Азирафаэль, — но могу точно сказать, Она ошиблась. 

Глаза Кроули расширились, и он вцепился в руки Азирафаэль. 

— Прошу не говори так, ангел. Она услышит тебя. И ты падешь. Закончишь как я. 

Ангел скромно улыбнулся. 

— Вряд ли это проблема. У Нее есть гораздо более важные дела, чем-то, что я могу или не могу сказать. Будучи по разные стороны, я лишь говорю правду, а честность есть добродетель. 

Кроули было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Азирафаэль продолжил: 

— Ты был единственной надеждой за 6000 лет хаоса. Тем, на кого я могу рассчитывать, кто придет на помощь, кто пригласит на обед. Ты заноза на моей стороне. — Азирафаэль улыбнулся. — Да, твои глаза… другие, но единственное, что Она сделала, когда наделила тебя ими, это подарила мне еще одну причину любить тебя. 

Тишина магазина была разрушена первым всхлипом Кроули. Если бы Азирафаэль уже не сидел на полу рядом с Кроули, тот бы уже упал. Вместо этого ангел стянул его с кресла и обнял. Он гладил демона по скуле, пока тот плакал. 

Через некоторое время — никто из них не следил за ходом времени и не собирался разрывать надежные объятия — Кроули повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафаэля. 

— Это ли, — тихо произнес демон, его голос переполняли эмоции, — это ли есть прощение и безусловная любовь? Ох, ангел, Всемогущей следует у тебя поучиться.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и поочередно поцеловал веки Кроули.


End file.
